Fred's Big Mistake
by Burekka-blue-eyes
Summary: It's Fred and Georges fifth year at Hogwarts and their fighting! And over a girl too. Angelina and Fred are going out and George does not like it. Lee and Angelina are stuck in the middle of their friends. Read & Review! R.J.E.F.M!
1. Angelina

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Though I wish, I could... **

**1. Angelina

* * *

**

"Come on man can't this thing drive any faster!" whined Ronald Weasley. "We're going to be late!"

At this his brother George chuckled and (talking toward his twin Fred and Ronald) said, "that's okay I'm sure if we miss the train you and Harry could just fly us their. Right, Fred?"

"What- oh sorry missed that George?" He saw the look of astonishment on Georges face and added in a voice so low only Harry could here him, "I got my mind on other things like Angelina…"

"Angel-"

"Hey Harry how is you reflexes?" asked Fred stomping on his foot. Harry fought the erg to punch Fred in the face. Instead, he grumbled, "Great! Why?"

"Just wanted to know…," said Fred turning toward the window and saying nothing more the rest of the ride.

* * *

When they got to the train station, they had yet again, (the same as every year) just a few minutes until the train left.

"Percy, George, Fred you first!" said a short and plump Mrs. Weasley to her sons.

"Harry, Ron. Ginny and then Hermione." As they all filed past, Mrs. Weasley gave them all a hug and said goodbye.

As they got on to platform 9 ¾ Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to find a compartment all to their own. Ginny went to find Neville and her friends.

George headed to find Lee Jordan and realized Fred was not with him. "Uh... Fred you coming?"

What- Oh right yeah… hold up!"

They started walking down the corridors of the train. As they came through a door leading to the next corridor a bunch of gossiping girls there age was crowded near, the girls noticed whom it was and started whispering excitedly to what seemed to be one person. Then the group parted and their stood Angelina.

She said nervously, "Hey Fred, George." Then turning to Fred she said, "Can I talk to you alone?"

George piped up, "Do you want Fred or George?"

"Fred." She said blushing slightly.

"Oh…uh…okay?" said Fred surprised by the response. However, he quickly hid his surprise.

Before he followed Angelina, he looked at George who nodded and looked as puzzled as ever.

He followed her into a compartment with no one in it. After he sat down, she blushed and said, "So…uh how was your sum-summer?"

"Pretty good. Hey Angelina there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Me, too!"

"I'll go first, that is unless you want to?" When she shook her head he asked, "Uh…Angel? I was wondering…do you want to go out with me?"

"OH my God really?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Yes…yes…yeah!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool."

There was a pause for about a minute before Fred asked. "Now what were you going to ask?"

"Uhh… the same thing well George might be worried where you are so uh…maybe you-"

"Do you want to come with me to George and Lee's compartment?"

"Uhh…I don't know... maybe…" there was a moment's pause. "Sure."

* * *

"I'm worried about Fred and Angelina's' 'friendship'," said a very upset George to Lee Jordan. His answer was, "Really I see no difference between them now calm down."

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! Don't tell me to calm down Harry told me that he heard Fred say something about Angelina, and then when the see each other the blushed and wanted to talk 'alone!' Merlin's beard if you can't see something wrong with that-"

"Something wrong with what George? Oh and Angelina is goanna sit with us today if that's okay with y'all?" asked Fred entering the room, with Angelina right behind him.

"Okay? Of course, its not-" George began but Lee elbowed him in the ribs and said, "Of course it's okay Fred. George is just putting his mouth where is foot is. Right George?" he said giving him an extra nudge.

"Yeah, Whatever."

* * *

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron hissed sitting down away from him as far as he could.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Stated Hermione Granger in a whisper.

"How do you know that?"

"Its on his case, Ronald."

"Wonder what he teaches?"

"D.A.D.A. obviously. There not any other spot available is their?"

"So Harry what did you want to tell us?"

"Well when I was going down to get you rat tonic last night…" And he told them about how he over heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arguing about weather Mr. Weasley should tell Harry that Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew, his mums and dads dear friend. Moreover, betrayed lily and James, (Harry's parents) got put in prison and eleven years later has escaped and is now after Harry and trying to kill him.

When hi finished he looked at his two horror struck friends. Hermione who had her hands over her mouth lowered them and said, "Harry be careful and don't go looking for trouble!"

"I don't look for trouble Hermione, trouble usually finds me!" proclaimed Harry.

"Hermione how thick do you think Harry is to go after someone who wants to kill him!"

* * *

"Fred follow me please!" said Angelina in a very pleading note.

"Uh… okay Angel!" she grabbed his hand and led him into the hallway.

"I don't like the way George is treating us."

"How do you mean?" asked Fred pretending to act stupid. "I mean he keeps glaring at us like its our fault he's single!"

"But-"

"Lets just go find a place all to our- ahhhh…" The train came to a sudden stop causing Fred and Angelina to fall.

"Fwed Geroff me! Geroff ME!"

"Oh sorry angel!" said Fred helping Angelina to her feet. Then the lights went out, and it started to get cold.

"Fr-Fred what's happening?"

"Lumos." The tip of Fred's wand lit up. "I don't know but lets get into a compartment before someone like the Slytherin's come along!"

* * *

"We can't be their yet?" said Hermione with a serious face. "It isn't even dark…"

"It's starting to get cold." Said Harry pulling his jacket tighter around him. "God, he sure is a heavy sleeper!" added Ron.

"Uh… Ha-Ha-Harry there is something right outside the door!" shrieked Hermione as their compartment door slowly opened.

All of a sudden, the room filled with the sound of rackety breathing as a hooded figure entered the room. "Harry? Harry what's wrong?" and Harry fainted.

"You can go now, none of us are hiding Sirius black under our cloaks." Said the once sleeping Professor. " Ridikulus!"

* * *

"The lights Fred! Their back on!"

"Well so they are!"

Ch-chug the train started to move. "C'mon lets go find Geor-Malfoy!"

"ARRRRGHH! De-de-dementor!" said a pale, tall, grey eyed, bad tempered Malfoy jumping into Fred's lap. Fred cocked an eyebrow at him and Malfoy jumped up, said, "What are you looking at weaselby!", and stormed out of the room.

Angelina and Fred looked at each other and started to laugh at Malfoy's behavior.

"Did you see the look on his face when he ran in here! He looked like he had seen the devil himself!" roared George coming into the room. Lee was right behind him shaking with laughter.

"I know wasn't it beautiful!" said Angelina also roaring with laughter.

"Hey- ewe, he pissed himself and got it on me!" hollered Fred. That just made everyone laugh harder.

Lee fell on the ground he was laughing so hard. They didn't notice a shadow fall a crossed the doorway.

"Boys and miss, please, calm yourselves and get ready we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon!"

* * *

"Did any of you…you know, faint?" asked Harry.

"No but I felt as though I'd never be cheerful again." Said Ron shivering and teeth chattering.

"And who was screaming?"

"Screaming? No one was screaming Harry. Anyways we have to get ready we'll be their within the hour! You sure your okay?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah."

Lupin walked into the compartment looked around, and said, "You can eat the chocolate. I didn't poison it!"

* * *

**Hope you like it, please R&R! **


	2. Back at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. **

**2. Back at Hogwarts! **

"Where is he?"

There was a quick shuffling of feet as everyone followed the Hogwarts nurse. "Where is the child who fainted on the train Remus?"

In Minerva's office, Poppy."

As she shuffled away people gathered around Remus and asked questions like, "Who fainted?" or "Who is she talking about?" it went on for what seemed five minutes, before Lupin said, "come now, students! Dinner will start soon!" and the students kind of wandered off slowly as Remus went to take his seat in the Great Hall.

* * *

"Hey! George, Fred, Lee. Can I sit here?" asked Angelina.

"Yeah sure!" said Lee.

"Defiantly!" said Fred.

"What ever…" said George.

Angelina sat down looking a little stressed at George's attitude. About that time, Lee stood up and said, "You know what, I'm getting sick of this George! Get over it! You need to stop being so jealous toward them. So there going out, big deal! Accept it or not!" And with that, he sat back down.

"I choose not!" said George, but before he could move the great hall doors opened and the new first years came in, being followed, surprisingly, by Professor Flitwick.

Whisper flew the Great Hall, mostly with "Where is McGonagall?"

Flitwick left the room and returned thirty seconds later with the hat, and Snape had the stool.

"Poor Professor Flitwick can't really carry the stool!" said Angelina in a very amused voice. "Psh! If he really wanted to he could just use magic." scoffed George turning up his nose.

Moments after he said that the rip in the hat opened as he sung:

" 'The greatest wizards ever known;  
had always worked together.  
They built this school with all there strengths,  
and one sometimes helped the other.  
Though they had there differences;  
their friendship was truer than true.  
Sickness became their fate,  
and there was nothing they could do.  
The once strong four became weak;  
and ill beyond all their compare.  
For youth was gone and they had but  
one thing to do before great despair.  
So they made me to help them when;  
they were gone to teach their young.  
With the knowledge contained in me;  
So that they could know what first begun.  
Sleek Slytherin was a sneaky snake;  
Brave Gryffindor had many Strengths.  
Loyal Hufflepuff with kind patience,  
Wise Ravenclaw got all the Brains.  
They took the individual;  
and I sorted them into their houses.  
No one was ever made the same with siblings or their spouses.  
Their is nothing in a head that I will not see!  
So snug me Tight above your ears,  
and we shall see where you will be!

The Great Hall burst out in applause when the hat had finished.

"Wow he just get's weirder and weirder don't he!" said Ron who was setting next to George.

"Hey Ron. Where's Harry and Hermione?" asked Fred as Professor Flitwick started calling first years up to be sorted.

"Harry and Hermione went with Professor McGonagall to her office."

"Really what for?" asked Angelina trying to get in the conversation.

Ron went to answer her but the hat shouted Preston, Jordan in "GRYFFENDOR!"

The table erupted with cheers, but none was louder than Lee's being it was his little brother. When the table erupted with the cheers, but none were louder than Lee's being it was his little brother. When the table quieted down Ron waited several minutes before saying, "I'm not quite sure but Harry probably cause he fainted on the-"

But the rest of his words were drowned out as the Slytherin's cheered as Courtney Zabini, Blaise Zabini's little sister, was sorted in Slytherin.

This time Professor Flitwick took the stool by himself just about the time Hermione and Harry sat down on either side of Ron and looked up at the staff table.

"Oh no! We've missed the sorting ceremony!" said Hermione.

"Where were you guys?" asked Fred, but before he was answered Dumbledore stood up, and said.

"Welcome new comers, and welcome back students. A few start of term notices: First, all students going to Honey dukes be aware of the dementor. Dementor's aren't the type to be forgiving. I must make plain that nobody can fool a dementor with disguises, tricks, or even invisibility cloaks." he added his eyes flashed toward Harry for a mere second, who looked at Ron, who looked back. "I am happy to announce that we have two new teachers.

"First, Professor Remus Lupin our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," The Hall was filled with the sound of polite clapping all except Harry, Ron, and Hermione who clapped really hard.

"Look at Snape!" hissed Ron.

The potions master, Snape was staring at Lupin with a loathing look Harry new all to well.

"Also, well I am sorry Professor Kettleburn our Care of Magical Creatures has retired so he can enjoy the remainder of his limbs in peace.  
"I am happy, though, to announce that our new Care of Magical Creatures will be our very own, Rubeus Hagrid."

Everyone but the Slytherin's clapped this time Albus raised his right hand and the Hall fell silent.

"Before I go any further let us Feast!"

First years gasped as food filled the platters in front of them.

George totally forgetting his anger was piling mashed potatoes onto his plate, and talking with Lee like nothing had happened.

Fred and Angelina on the other hand were in a deep conversation.

"My mom was telling me about this tel-telivision and how it shows things. And there's this show called "Inuyasha" and she says it's a really good show, and she's going to buy me a Video Now-oh sorry, Fred it is like a small television that's portable. Trust me so far?"

"I think so..." Fred said thinking about it.

"Okay well I've read this book on it and it's great! Here look I'll let you borrow it but be very careful... okay?"

"Yeah!" Fred took the book and thumbed through the pages. Everything was pictures with words written in different corners and the pictures were-

"Black and white?" asked Fred raising an eyebrow at Angelina.

"Yeah, it really sucks doesn't it? But that's how they made them."

* * *

The dessert was the best with treacle tart, banana pie, pumpkin pasties, and several other delicious mouth watering on trays.

After dessert, Professor Dumbledore made his usual announcements and sent the students off to bed.

On the way up Angelina went with her friends. When Fred attempted to try to talk to George, George would start talking to Lee. So Fred just listened to what there were talking about.

In the dormitory, George and Fred picked the beds on either side of Lee and refused to talk to each other.

Pulling the contains around his bed Fred pulled out the Anime "Inuyasha" and started to read: "Hi I'm Kagome! I'm going to tell you a story about something strange, yet, wonderful that is happening to me.  
"It all started yesterday..."

* * *

End of Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 will be in as soon as possible. If you think I am trying to mock the book word for word when you read it then I guess I had better tell you I'm not trying to. Please read and review! 


	3. Can We Forgive and Forget?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. **

**3. Can We Forgive and Forget? **

Early the next morning Fred woke up and found himself in the dorm room by himself.

'How late did I stay up last night?' He asked himself looking at the book of Inuyasha that Angelina had let him borrow. He picked it up and thumbed through it again. He stopped on a page towards the end. It showed a picture of Kagome looking at Inuyasha from a distance. In the mind bubble over Kagome's head it said, "Sometimes he can be ignorant, stupid, and a huge pain in the ass, but he loves Kikyou, he really loves her. And the worst part is I-I love him too..." He flipped to the next page and it showed Kagome running away tears in her eyes, as Inuyasha looks over at her.

Fred closed the book and took a deep breath. 'Let's hope Angelina doesn't have the same thoughts for someone else like Inuyasha does.' "Lord, what am I to do?"

* * *

At breakfast Fred grabbed some toast and say down a crossed the table from Angelina who looked up, Smiled, and reached a crossed the table and put her hand over his. Again, she smiled that sweet smile that said, "I'm glad you're here with me."

Fred smiled but moved his hand. "What's wrong?" said Angelina pulling back her hand with surprise.

"Nothing Angel... its just that I was-" he stopped and looked around and asked, "Now how many Angelina's am I going out with?" Causing everyone who had been turned around listening to turn back and started to talk to one another again.

Angelina giggled. Fred looked at her and thought, "Damn she's hot... And she likes Me! Wow this is nothing like that Inuyasha book! I'm so lucky!"

"Hey Fred...Can I talk to you? ALONE?" It was George. He was glaring at Angelica who gladly glared back.

"What- Oh, okay. But only on one condition."

"What?"

"No yelling at me or Angel for something we didn't do!"

"Done."

Fred followed George out of the Great Hall, into the empty hallway, and into an empty classroom. "Now, tell me what you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Fred cocking an eyebrow.

"I-I don't want to fight with you anymore!" stated George obviously looking pleased with himself on how easy it was to say.

"What about Angelina?"

"What about her! She's a bitch!"

And with that, Fred turned and walked away.

"Hey Fre-FRED? What the? He-hey wait up..." Fred pulled out a piece of comparchment called the "Marauders Map." and took a sharp right turn to get away from George, but instead he saw Filch heading straight for him. He took out his wand, tapped the map, and said, "Mischief manage!" and stuffed it in his pocket just as Filch came around the corner.

"What are you two "Weasel's" planning today?" he snarled.

"Oh, didn't we tell you that we're planning...Well if you don't know by now you don't need to know." Fred lied. Their was really nothing going on but like Filch would believe that.

"There first sign of trouble I'm coming after you and your twin!" he growled at Fred.

"You do that..." and he walked away.

* * *

Fred slowly walked to his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He was the last one to get in the class, be seated, and take out his book.

Professor Lupin entered the room, looked around, and asked, "Would you all would rather do work from a book rather than with your wands?"

"NOOOOOO!" The class chanted in unison.

"Well then put those books away and follow me please! "Everyone looked around excitedly as they put their books away. They followed him out of the classroom and down the deserted halls to the kitchens.

When they entered the kitchen; house elves crowded around Professor Lupin and the students with Butter beer and desserts.

"Now, Now we're not here to get food so please, House elves leave us, and students follow me!" cried Lupin over the excitement.

"AWWWWWWWW!" The class chanted as the house elves wandered away.

Professor Lupin led them through the door into another room.

"This ought to be interesting..." Fred said to Lee.

* * *

At lunch, Fred told Angel what George said.

"That bloody bastard! I'll kill him! I Will Kill Him!" she said threateningly. She went to stand up but Fred grabbed her shoulders pulled her close and gave her a long hug, saying, "Angel he's not worth it Angel. He's not worth it!"

"I know," she smiled and grabbed his hand, "C'mon. We got potions next."

"What- Oh, right. Okay let's go."

Outside of the Great Hall, they met George sitting on the steps as if he had been waiting for them. Before Fred or George could utter a single word Angelina screamed, **_"YOU MOTHER FUCKING, SON OF A BITCHING YELLA BELLY! YOU GOT SOME NERVE COMING WITHIN TALKING RANGE OF ME AFTER WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME! YOUR A BACKSTABBING IDIOT WHO DESERVES TO DIE! YOU REALIZE THAT DON'T YOU I OUGHTA HIT YOU! BUT BEING THAT YOU FREDS' BROTHER AND IT'S AGAINST THE RULE YOU GOT LUCKY YOU..." _**

All the while, that Angel screamed at George, he didn't say anything or show any expression what so ever. He just held his head high and took it. Fred on the other hand took it off course. His eyes were so wide you couldn't see the color in his eyes, his face was paler than a ghost would be, and his jaw practically hit the ground.

When Angelina finally finished cussing George out, he said, "Your right... And I don't expect you to forgive me. I just ask you to forget... take your time. I'll be waiting, I just hope we can forgive and forget." And he left to let Angelina ponder on what he just said.

* * *

SOOOOO...What do ya'll think! (excuse the accent I'm with my grandparents right now so I talk weird.) I want to know. Love to all my READERS! Especially _**'darkbluebutterfly'!**_ My bestest friend!

With Love **_R.J.E.F.M.!_ **


End file.
